Run Away With Me, My Blossom
by xXAsuka-chanXx
Summary: He's a traitor and a murderer, but I can't help loving him. And I think he loves me too, because he always comes back. But something's wrong this time. He-looks angry... "I won't return again, Sakura. It's me, or them." Songfic. Ocean Avenue.


**Run Away With Me, My Blossom**

**Ugh. So I had to re-do this because I found so many DAMN mistakes. Seriously.**

**But anyway, the minute Till the Last Rose Dies was completed I absolutely had to write this. Hence, the creation of Run Away With Me :). Also, the long awaited fic, Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days is up and running! **

**And standing at 10 chapters with over 100 reviews, I think it's coming along just nicely :). **

**As for the first two fics I let out, I decided I'm taking them off for SERIOUS editing. ****Whenever I look at it I feel completely and utterly disgusted with how OOC Sasuke is…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the song Ocean Avenue, Sasuke or Sakura. You know what…I really don't think I OWN anything… O.o**

00000000000000000000000000

"Why…do I keep coming back to this place?" I asked myself I stared at the waterfall that held many memories.

**There's a place off Ocean Avenue, where I used to sit and talk with you…**

Memories with that man.

The man I had finally given up.

If I could take it back, every kiss, every meeting…I would. Because I had become addicted to this man, addicted to _him _and the time we would spend with each other. Even if it was only for a night every 2 years…

I stumbled upon this place when I was 16; the hidden cave behind the waterfall in the outskirts of Konohagakure.

…**We were both 16 and it felt so right, sleeping all day staying up all…**

Most know it as the "Traitor's Hideout". For an infamous criminal had been found here. And it's been abandoned ever since.

Was it irony or just fate?

_**Flashback**_

_I had just come back from a mission; nothing too difficult. Simply deliver a scroll to Sunagakure and return. Only I had returned a day earlier than expected._

_Previous to my arrival, I became inquisitive at the sound of rushing water. A waterfall perhaps? _

_Curious, I decided to wander around (shinobi were only allowed to leave their village on order of the go-daime or a mission assigned to them.) until I discovered it. The water that running out of the waterfall sparkled under the setting sun, and it captivated me._

_Before long, I found myself lying on the grass and dozing off peacefully._

…**Night, Staying up all night.**

_And that's where I made my first mistake._

_I awoke under the starry night sky, and to the feeling of familiar chakra nearby…_

_But it was fluctuating; as they had they had been injured._

_And it was coming from inside the waterfall!_

_I made even a graver mistake that night. I shouldn't have been so drawn to the chakra emitting from the rushing water…_

_But I was. And it pulled me in._

_I found myself face to face with a man I had not seen since I was 15…the man who had been broken at a young age, who refused to let anyone in…the one…_

_Who stole my heart._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_He had grown so much…his hair, his voice…everything._

_But I was frozen stiff, idly remembering myself murmuring his name as he leaned against the cave wall for support. _

_My eyes wandered to the blood leaking out of his right hand, which was covering a rather large open wound on the left side of his body. He was hurt!_

_For the first time in years, those wonderfully obsidian eyes met mine…but I was surprised to see them filled with pain and fatigue._

"_Sa..kura…" Sasuke mumbled as his legs began to give out. Without thinking I hurried over to him and caught him before he fell. "What…happened to you?" I asked, a mixture of shock and horror lined my voice. _

_That was the first thing I asked him. Not, "Where have you been?!" or "Do you KNOW how much pain you put me through?!"_

_No. I was worried about him. Healing him was the only thing on my mind. Nothing else mattered…_

_Not even that voice inside my head screaming at me to just leave, leave and let him die there. No, instead of listening to that voice of reason, I lowered him to the ground and began healing that gushing wound._

"_I'm not obligated to tell you." Sasuke finally responded when he was able to find his voice. Bitter annoyance could be heard in his tone. A tone he had always used with me. But, somehow, somewhere in his voice, I noticed guilt. His eyes screamed, 'You don't __**have**__ to heal me.'_

_A sad smile creeped onto my wet face as I shook my head, drops of water dripping from my hair fell onto his robes as I did so. "You're right. Please, don't talk anymore." I told him quietly. It was always hard for me to talk and concentrate on healing someone. And with Sasuke, I couldn't focus let alone breathe._

_When he was healed, he sat up. I felt my heartbeat faster when my forehead almost touched his._

_I saw his obsidian eyed gaze study every part of my face, particularly stopping at my lips. It made me blush. Had he noticed I was no longer the hip-less, flat-chested, skinny girl I was 3 years ago? _

"_S-Sasu-"_

"_Arigato." Sasuke mumbled before rising. He was trying to leave…leave me again with nothing more than a "thanks"?_

_It upset me when I knew it shouldn't have. And that led me to making another mistake that night…_

_I stopped him._

"_No!" I told him in a hushed whisper as I clung to his arm. He froze at this gesture. Had I finally reached his heart?_

"_Please don't…. You aren't fully healed yet." I told him quietly. But deep down I knew that I had healed him to the extent of my abilities._

_He would be fine; more than fine, actually._

_Sasuke scoffed, and jerked me up effortlessly so I was pressed against his chest. But I didn't dare move. What was he doing?!_

"_You want me to stay because I'm not 'fully healed'?" he repeated in a low tone, almost mockingly._

_Had I forgotten that he was an S-class nukenin (__**a/n: missing-nin**__)? Former teammate or not, he was dangerous!_

_I found myself looking helplessly up at him. Into his unreadable eyes. "Don't lie to me.." Sasuke told me which made me flinch. And automatically I realized that Sasuke had heard my heart talking. _

_It told him…not to leave __**me**__._

_He ran a strong hand through my short pink locks. "What do you want?"_

_I looked up at him again, eyes wide with shock. What __**did**__ I want? There were a lot of things I wanted…like, a bigger chest and more stamina…_

_When I was quiet for too long, I felt myself being pressed against the cold wall. But I didn't dare shiver._

"_I'm not going to ask again. What. Do. You. Want?" Sasuke asked me more softly this time. He was close…too close…_

"_I don't want you…to leave me..." I told him quietly. He smirked and lowered his lips to my ear. "Speak up. You're mumbling."_

_I pushed him away, but my hands stayed clenched around his wet clothes. "I said…I don't want you to leave me!" I told him loud enough for him to hear. Sasuke smirked again, a satisfied smirk._

_He was toying with me. He knew that I couldn't push him away._

"_Really now? Is that all?" he asked, almost out of amusement as he pressed me into the wall more. My heart began to scream out of my chest. Was he going to hurt me? Had the Sasuke I grew up with become a sadistic maniac who lured women into caves and had his way with them?_

_But deep down, in the pit of my stomach I loved it. I loved the cold feeling of my back being pressed against the wall and the warm, fuzzy feeling I was getting from Sasuke being pressed against me._

"_Is there nothing else you want, __**Sakura**__?" Sasuke asked mockingly as his forehead touched mine. For a split second I stared at his lips, which were almost touching mine…_

_Sasuke caught it and smirked once again. _

"_Tell me what you __**really**__ want." he commanded as he pushed against my body and put his hands on either side of my head. How many women had he seduced?_

_As loud as my heart was beating, I was sure he could hear it ringing in his ears. _

"_I…" I breathed. I was trembling against him. Both fear and curiosity ran through my entire body. _

"_You what?" he asked dangerously. My eyes became hazed when I felt his hand cup my chin so I could do nothing but look into his eyes. His touch was like fire, and it was taking my breath away._

"_I…want you to kiss me-"I finished, but the minute the words left my mouth, Sasuke hungrily crashed his lips onto mine; forcing his way into my mouth. _

_Part of me wanted to punch him into the wall for taking advantage of my emotions, but the other…the other was yearning for him, for the closeness…_

_For his affection._

_I knew I shouldn't have…But I did. _

_I gave in. _

_Into the temptation labeled Uchiha Sasuke._

_Because I kissed him back. _

_And I was addicted ever since._

_I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer as Sasuke lifted me up by my hips easily. Which gave me no choice than to wrap my legs around his waist. Subconsciously, my hands flung into his hair. I heard him grunt when I began to massage his scalp and in an instant I found my hands pinned against the wall._

_This was really happening…I was actually KISSING him!_

_My head began to spin from his kiss after he broke away. It was more than anything I had every dreamed of… _

"_Run away with me." Sasuke told me firmly when his breathing began to settle. My eyes opened a little wider. He couldn't be serious…could he?_

_The question was too sudden, too surprising. What exactly…was he asking?_

"_W-What?" I asked him in a hushed whisper. He smirked at my reaction and let go of my hands so he could trail his own down my body while setting me down. They rested against my hips. "You heard me, Sakura."_

"_B-But…where?" I asked, puzzled by the question as I shivered from his touch._

"_Away from here. Away from Konoha." Sasuke explained plainly. There was no doubt in his tone. He wasn't joking…_

_And that's what I didn't understand. He had left me heartbroken, and now he was asking me to leave everything for HIM? Maybe he had feelings for me before he left?_

"_Why me? Why now?" I asked him, still puzzled. I heard him snort and run a hand up and down my neck. My breathing hitched at this. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked as he leaned into to take in the smell of my hair. _

"_You belong to me."_

_Belong…did I finally create a place in his heart?_

"**I'll protect you- dattebayo!"**

_Naruto…_

"_S-Sasuke-kun…I couldn't…I couldn't leave…Konoha-"but my voice trailed off when he backed away from me. Immediately I missed the warmth._

_Sasuke moved towards the entrance of the cave and the rising sun. His eyes no longer holding any sign of emotions._

_I hurried over to him. "Y-You're leaving?! You can't…" I protested. But I was instantly hushed when he gave me a rough kiss on my already bruised lips._

"_I'll return. Wait 2 years." Sasuke told me quietly before disappearing from my life once more._

"_2 years?! S-Sasuke-kun!!"_

_That was the first rendezvous with him. And the beginning of heartbreak all over again. _

_How could anyone…be so addicting?_

_**End of Flashback**_

I sat down on the grass and put my feet into the water. My emerald eyes gazed up at the moon above.

"Mm…I wonder if you're alright…maybe married with kids?" I asked the wind quietly as I remembered the second meeting with him. It was at the beach where Naruto had held his 18th birthday party.

**There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street, we would walk on the beach in our bare feet…**

_**Flashback**_

_Everyone was passed out on the sandy shore; all drunk from the ridiculous amount of alcohol Naruto and Kiba had smuggled in. Even Hinata, his girlfriend and one of my closest friends, helped. Because she appeared so innocent (Naruto corrupted her); no one thinking to check her._

_Luckily for her, he hadn't left her side, because the Hyuuga couldn't hold her liquor and had gotten drunk well before anyone else._

_But among them, I stayed sober. Because I knew I would be meeting someone…_

…_meeting him._

_I walked along the water side, allowing it to play against my ankles until I was well away from Naruto and the others._

_When I reached the cave, which conveniently connected to the cave behind the waterfall, I started to sense the familiar chakra coming out of it. He was in there, waiting for me._

_Something in my head was telling me to turn away, to get away from this place, away from him…_

_But when it came to him, I always seemed to have trouble listening to reason._

_He really was my biggest addiction…_

"_Sasuke? Sasuke-ku-"but my voice trailed off when a strong pair of hands wrap around my thin frame. "It's about time, Sakura." Sasuke told me gruffly. I could almost _hear _that arrogant smirk appearing on his flawless features._

_I leaned into his body and rested it against his shoulder. I closed my emerald eyes. If it was so wrong to be here, why did I fit so perfectly in his arms? "Did you think that I wouldn't, Sasuke-kun?"_

…**We were both 18, and it felt so right, staying up all night…**

_Obsidian eyes narrowed at these words. "No." he replied plainly before he turned me around so I was face-to-face with him. Sasuke leaned closer to my face and smirked, as if he heard my heart beating faster and my cheeks darken._

"_Know why?" Sasuke asked me with his darkly. I shook my head and backed up a little. Why was I acting like a stricken fan-girl? I was his former teammate for God's sake!!_

_Because, even after all this time…he still gave me butterflies._

"_Because you can't. You're addicted. To me." _

_Damn he was good._

_I found myself pushing him away from me; a smirk of my own appeared on my face. 'Time to push him over the edge…' I thought sneakily. "Cocky, aren't you? I think YOU'RE addicted to ME."_

_His eyes narrowed as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"_

_My eyes glinted evilly as I put my lips again his ear "Oh yes. I'm _quite_ irresistible. After you left, I realized I had tons of fan boys. They can't stay away for too long. SOME __**can't keep their **__**hands **__**off me**__. Even YOU can't. Otherwise you wouldn't have come."_

_I found myself against the wall roughly; hands pinned above me. He pressed his forehead against mine. His eyes were crimson now, yet they held amusement behind them. Had I made the "great Uchiha" jealous?_

"_Don't underestimate an Uchiha. I'm addicted to nothing." Sasuke told me icily before turning around and walking away, towards the entrance._

"_You can't be serious…" I told his retreating figure, but he didn't turn around as he disappeared. "Sasuke-kun!" I shouted before I fell to the sand and looked up at the sky._

"_Come back…" I murmured after awhile. But he didn't._

…**If I could find you now, things would get better…**

_At least until I heard a voice b__ehind me. "You were saying?" Sasuke asked me taunting. _

_I stood up and turned to face him. My arms snaked around his neck before crashing my lips onto his and taking him down to the ground. _

_But Sasuke wouldn't have that. So he rolled us over. "What made you come back?" I asked quietly. I had truly thought he wasn't coming back._

_He smirked and nibbled on my jaw, earning a tiny moan. "You asked me to." Sasuke replied in tone softer than I was used to. It made me smile. Maybe this was more than just lust…_

_I pulled him up to kiss him feverishly as an evil plan popped into my head. ''I wonder how far I can push him before he cracks.' I thought before arching my chest into the hard planes of his chest and wrapped my legs around his waist. _

_This gesture earned me a grunt. He stared down at me, eyes blood red. "You belong to me. No other man will touch you."_

_My heart leaped at this. He was jealous, so he was 'claiming' me. A mischievous smile curled at my lips as I began to push my hips into him. I heard him hold back a groan. _

"_Good to hear it."_

_I gave everything to him that night; mind, body, and soul._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Afterwards, my body ached from his ministrations, but I dressed myself the best I could. I looked down at Sasuke's sleeping figure. A tired smile curled at my lips before it faded. The sun was going to appear any moment…_

_That was my cue to go._

_Yet I felt a hand pull my waist back. Automatically knowing who it was, I reached my hand back to play with his raven locks. My smile returned, only it held much sadness._

_Sasuke didn't want me to go._

"_Let me go. If you're seen you'll be apprehended." I protested as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. But he refused to let go. Did he miss me? Or was I just another woman who could "satisfy" him?_

"_They won't have to." Sasuke told me softly as he held me closer against his bare chest. "Run away with me, Sakura." I could hear the longing lining his voice this time._

…**We could leave this town, and run forever…**

_I hesitated. If I refused, would he disappear again? If I refused…would he leave and never come back?_

"**Sakura-chan…where are you going?"**

…_I can't betray him…my closest friend…_

"_I'm sorry…" I replied softly as he pulled away for the second time. I couldn't allow myself to look in his eyes that would hold disappoint or perhaps anger this time around…_

_When he was fully dressed, he cupped my chin so I had no choice but to look up at him. "I'll return. Wait 2 more years." He informed me once more as he walked away. _

…**I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together…**

"_Wait, Sasuke-kun!" I protested as I ran after him, but he disappeared before my eyes again. When he was long gone, I fell to my knees. "Kuso…!" I swore. Tears fell from my emerald eyes as I watched them soak the sand below me. _

_I had lost him again…_

_Why couldn't he just stay?_

_**End of Flashback**_

…**Let your waves crash down on me, and take me away, yeah yeah…**

It was almost impossible to live without him after that rendezvous. It was as if I was 12 again…I couldn't get him out of my mind.

**There's a piece of you that's here with me,**

**It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see…**

A year after that, Sasuke (unexpectedly) came to see me in Konoha. I'm not sure if it was because he missed me or just wanted the closeness…

But he did. And that's where he made his biggest mistake.

**When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,**

…**I can make believe that you're here tonight… that you're here tonight…**

Even though he had left well before the sunrise Tsunade had discovered that meeting with Sasuke, the infamous S-rank nukenin who had killed Orochimaru, Deidara of the Akatsuki and Itachi himself, but had failed to return to his village after.

She knew him as a traitor and a criminal. But I knew better. Anyone who had ever known him knew differently...

They knew him as the friend, the prodigy…the rival, the brother…the man I never gave up…the man I never could find (unless he found me first).

But even though I had held him in my arms, he was still so far out of my grasp.

…**If I could find you now, things would get better…**

"_I know what you've been doing, Sakura! We all have…did you think you were being sly?" Tsunade demanded after confronting me about it. I didn't dare look up at her, into those angry eyes._

"_Even Naruto knew!" she lowered her tone as she walked in front of me. "I know…you have strong feelings for him, but he's a criminal; a traitor to your village. A traitor to __**you**__! Therefore, these meetings will stop."_

…**We could leave this town, and run forever…**

"_But Tsunade-shishou-"_

"_Sakura!" Tsunade yelled at me. I shut my mouth immediately. "Don't talk back to me. If you weren't my subordinate I could throw you in jail for associating with him. If you continue to see him I will have you exiled. Just let him go, Sakura."_

…**I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together…**

_I lowered my head. "I understand."_

Now even my village had turned their backs on me. Why was it so wrong? I wasn't hurting anyone by seeing him, nor was he by seeing me!

So why…why couldn't we be together?! Was Kami punishing me for being selfish?

One or the other…

Sasuke; my other half, keeper of my heart…my **lover**.

Or my village; Konoha. Holding the people that had supported me, fought by me, cried with me when Sasuke left and risked their lives to try and bring him back, but to no avail. Yet they never gave up either…

…**Let your waves crash down on me…**

…**And take me away, yeah.**

The last meeting was when I was 20.

He didn't even have to look at me to know that there was something wrong.

_**Flashback**_

"_I know you have to choose." Sasuke told me as I looked up at him. But there were no words I could speak to tell him that he was wrong. _

**I remember the look in your eyes…**

_Silence filled the air as he said this._

"_What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" the obsidian eyed man asked me darkly, mockingly as I began to back up. "It can't be _that _hard to choose."_

_But it __**was**__. _

_He was asking me to abandon my village, abandon my friends for his love…and my village was demanding me to give up the one thing I couldn't imagine life without again._

"_S-Sasuke-kun…please…" I whispered shakily as I felt my back being pressed against the cold, wet cave wall._

_I shouldn't have come. I should've gone home…But I came anyway. I came knowing that this would happen…_

_Knowing he would be angry. _

"_Don't you __**want **__to be with me?" Sasuke asked me tauntingly. I felt his body press against mine and a wet hand wrapped around my waist. The other press against the wall I was forced against. _

_It wasn't for intimacy or out of love. No, this gesture was for dominance…so I couldn't escape…I couldn't run anymore; I couldn't avoid his answer._

_It was either a yes…or a no._

_But I knew this would happen. The minute I waded through the water and through the waterfall into this hidden cave, I knew I couldn't escape until everything was said and done…_

…_But no one ever said he would make it easy for me._

_I spoke not a word, but listened to the sound of the rushing water hiding us._

_Sasuke moved his mouth down to my jaw and smirked when my breath hitched. He knew everything about me…every reaction, every thought, every lie…_

_Damn this Uchiha. _

"_Did you forget those words you said to me, that night you gave yourself to me…Sakura-__**chan**__." I idly heard him say while he nibbled on my neck. _

_Why was he doing this? Was this his way of getting revenge on me?_

_When I refused to answer he left go of me and stared at me with emotionless eyes. "I won't return again Sakura, it's me or them."_

…**When I told you that this was goodbye…**

_Cold tears fell down my cheeks. "Why…why do you have to make me choose?"_

…**You were begging me not tonight-**

"_Because…"_

"_You could come back with me-"_

**Not here…**

"_I can't."_

…**Not now.**

"_You can! It'll be just like the old days…"_

…**We're looking up at the same night sky …**

"_There's no turning back."_

…**And keep pretending the sun will not rise…**

"_Team 7 would be reunited again-"_

"_Team 7 no longer exists."_

"_Everyone misses you…__**I **__miss you! I hate being separated like this…I want you to stay. I don't want to wait __**2 **__years to hold you, to kiss you…to be with you!" I protested loudly, more tears were beginning to fall. _

_I was losing him…_

"_You don't have to, Sakura." Sasuke told me softly, staring at me with hard eyes as he held out a hand. "Run away with me…choose me." _

_Though it killed me, I couldn't look away. Never had I seen so much pain in Sasuke's eyes. He wanted to be with me almost as bad as I did…he hated being away from me too. He hated waiting…I found that out when he visited me before he was supposed to._

_He broke the rules and risked his life for me…_

_Was it…because he loved me…as much as I… loved him?_

_I began to outstretch my hand to touch his. Maybe a life outside of Konoha would be good for me…I wouldn't be obligated to go on any missions; I could live a normal life with Sasuke. We wouldn't have to risk our lives…we could build a house and a family together somewhere or travel the world…_

…**We'll be together for one more night…**

"**I'll bring Sasuke back. I swear it!"**

_Naruto's words sounded into my head and it made me freeze._

"**I don't ever go back on my promises…"**

"**Someone who can't even save one friend isn't fit to be Hokage. Right, Sasuke?"**

_My hand fell limp as a sad smile crossed my features. "Gomen na sai, Sasuke-kun. But…I can't turn my back on my village, my friends…but most of all…Naruto. Your best friend. Someone who still has faith in you…someone who believes you have a good reason as to why you didn't come back. Don't you see? We can be together…no one has to choose! Just come back… with me."_

_But Sasuke didn't move. In fact, he didn't say anything at first._

_Then he scoffed, and for the first time in years, the cold smirk he had given me before returned. "After all this time…you're still annoying." Sasuke told me as he began to walk towards the entrance of the cave._

_Those were the famous words he had spoken to me before he had left me on that park bench. Had it really been 8 years since then?_

"_Sasuke-kun…you can't be saying…" I murmured to him through blurred vision. But he didn't turn around to face me again. "You made your choice. Goodbye Sakura." He told me before disappearing._

"_Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun please don't go…SASUKE-KUN!!" I yelled after him._

_But he didn't turn around. And he didn't come back…_

_And once again, I had lost him…_

_Only this time…forever._

…**Somewhere, somehow…**

When I was 12 Sasuke had gotten out of my reach.

At 15 I saw him and how much he had improved…still too far out of my grasp.

Finally, at 16 I touched him, talked to him…**kissed **him.

At 18 I committed the ultimate sin, on the sandy floor of that cave.

When we were 19 Tsunade discovered what I had been doing.

And finally at 20…I had a choice to choose between Sasuke or my village.

..And Sasuke wasn't what I had chosen in the end.

But everyday I wished I did…

'_It's been 4 years since then. I wonder if he hates me for choosing Konoha?'_ I thought as I looked up at the moon once more. Sasuke never was the forgiving type after all. My eyes lowered so they were half open.

I had been coming back here nearly every night since then.

Even though I knew he wouldn't return, nothing, not even sickness, rain, or snow, stopped me from not sitting here, by the waterfall…

…waiting.

But I was 24 now. And no matter how much I wanted to turn back the hands of time and run into his arms, I wasn't a teenager nor a little kid.

I was an adult.

And Sasuke wasn't coming back. So this was going to be my very last night here, waiting for nothing at all; reminiscing the time I had spent with him.

"Where are you now…Sasuke-kun?" I asked no one in particular.

…**If I could find you now, things would get better…**

I wasn't expecting answer…

Oh no, I wasn't expected anything at all.

But I got one.

"Closer than you think, Sakura." Sasuke replied as he appeared behind me. I stiffened at the voice; my heart was beating so fast I felt as though I were going to have a heart attack.

Immediately I calmed myself as a small smile curled at my lips. "Then that makes you a liar, Sasuke-kun."

He fell quiet for a minute, as if puzzled by my response. But then he snorted. "Hn."

We stayed silent for awhile, before he asked, "Why're you here?"

For the first time in 4 years, our eyes met. "The same reason you are." I replied with a smile. We had both come here, in hopes of seeing each other.

This reason being because…

…We couldn't resist each other; we were addicted, and hopelessly hopeless in love.

Sasuke smirked and lifted me up so I stood before him. My tiny hand touched his face gently, and I was surprised to feel him lean into my touch. "If…the offer still stands...I'm willing to take it."

**We could leave this town…**

His obsidian eyes opened a little wider for a split second. He knew what I was talking about. "You know what that means, Sakura?" he asked her, a little more serious now. I would be leaving everything behind for him.

But my smile never left my lips as I nodded. "Aah. It means…a life with _you_, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke closed his eyes before staring back at me. "Hn. Have it your way." He replied quietly as he turned around and started walking away.

I gave him a puzzled expression. "…Wait! Where're you going?" I asked before he came to a stop.

He turned his head to look at her. "You need your stuff, no?"

My eyes opened with relief before I nodded. "Right."

**And run forever**...

**I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together…**

000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura-chan, are you ready to tr-"Naruto called as he entered her apartment with the spare key she had given him.

But he was surprised to find no one home.

'_Did she stay at Ino's?" _He thought as he walked around her house. Cobalt eyes wandered to a note on the kitchen counter:

_Naruto, _

_You might be mad at me for dong this…but by the time you read this, I'll be out of Konoha. I'm sorry for not telling you or seeing you and Hinata off, but I left during the middle of the night. Don't come looking for me, and don't worry. I'm safe._

_P.S: Send my love to everyone! (and apologize to Tsunade-shisou!)_

_I'll keep in touch._

_With Love, Sakura._

Naruto ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair and smiled at the note.

He knew, more than anyone else, that Sakura had been lonely and had longed to leave with Sasuke the minute she chose to stay in Konoha.

"Jeez Sakura-chan…you could've at least told me where you and him were going…" he sighed as he folded the note in his pocket and walked out of the tiny apartment.

'_But you're happy...take care of her. Sasuke.'_

**And take me away, yeah yeah…**

**"this concludes Run Away with me!. O.o this is one HELL of a long one-shot songfic…heh. **

**After re-reading it over again (and again...), I realized that there weren't as many mistakes in here. I simply just changed around some words and whatnot. Now I'm, satisfied…I think.**

**xxasukachanxx**


End file.
